Tres Encuentros
by Pieri Alea
Summary: La primera vez que Zoe lo vio, pensó que era la criatura más atrayente que había visto en su corta vida. La segunda vez que lo vio no lo reconoció. La tercera vez... la tercera vez se prometió que no lo dejaría escapar.


**Tres encuentros**

La primera vez que lo vio, ella pensó que era la criatura más atrayente que había visto en su corta vida.

Él era perfecto. Era valiente, educado, caballeroso, gracioso, apuesto y muchas otras cosas. Lo mejor del asunto, es que no era un mortal. Era un semidiós, como ella…bueno no exactamente como ella. Porque ella no era una semidiosa, ella era una semititan. La hija de Atlas, la menor de las Hesperides, con el nombre de una planta altamente venenosa, _Belladona_, pero ella prefiere que le digan Zoe.

Ella se había sorprendido cuando le dijeron que tendrían la ayuda de un semidiós para proteger el árbol de las manzanas. Solo seria durante el tiempo que Ladón fuera una cría. El pequeño dragón de cien cabezas era muy joven para proteger por completo la posesión más preciada de la reina del Olimpo.

El semidiós había resultado ser un hijo de Poseidón. Tan misterioso como el mismo mar, tan tranquilo, tormentoso, peligroso y poderoso al igual que el dominio de su padre. No pudieron evitar convertirse en amigos. Tiempo después querían algo más que una amistad.

Zoe puede recordar a la perfección lo que ocurrió el último día que lo vio.

Ladón ya estaba cerca de llegar a la madurez. Ellos planeaban irse, recorrer el mundo. Vivir juntos hasta el final. Tal vez unirse y tener hijos. Pero todos los sueños que planearon realizar se vieron cortados por la intromisión de un grupo de bandidos.

Él los derroto. Derroto a cada uno de los bandidos que intento apoderarse de una manzana. Nunca contaron con que uno de ellos tendría una daga bañada en sangre de centauro.

Él tuvo una muerte dolorosa, pero hizo hasta lo imposible para que ella no lo vea agonizar con dolor. Se trago caga gemido o mueca mientras ella lloraba sobre su cuerpo.

Con sus últimas fuerzas le hizo prometer que lo esperaría, que esperaría a que él regresara por ella. Que cuando lo vuelva a ver le haría recordar su promesa. Ella se lo juro.

Lo juro y entre lágrimas vio como se escapaba la vida de esos hechizantes ojos verdes que siempre la habían visto con amor.

Años después llego Heracles y ella pensó que lo había recuperado. Entonces rompieron su corazón. Ella comenzó a odiar a todos los hombres.

La segunda vez que lo vio, no lo reconoció.

Era apenas un chiquillo que no había llegado a los 15 años.

Ella había estado tan centrada en el odio y el resentimiento que se adueño de su corazón después de la traición de Heracles que no se dio cuenta de nada.

Cuando noto que los ojos verdes de Percy Jackson eran los mismos ojos que hace muchos años amo…ya era demasiado tarde.

Ahora era ella la que estaba muriendo.

Aun sin recordarla, él suplico para que la salven. A pesar de que se había comportado horrible con él, insistió en que la salvaran. Ella lamentaba mucho el irse ahora que lo había encontrado, ahora que su corazón había sanado.

Ella murió mirando fijamente esos ojos que tanto amaba. Feliz de que solo él se haya dado cuenta de dónde estaba centrada su vista.

Nunca pensó que existiría una tercera vez para verle.

Fue algo que no estaba en sus planes. Sin querer, sin darse cuenta, se escapo del inframundo. Había visto como algunos de los condenados junto con uno y otro de los afortunados caminaban hacia una extraña puerta de la cual no regresaban.

A ella le había entrado la curiosidad, así que no dudo en seguir al siguiente grupo. Nunca espero encontrarse en medio del Central Park, completamente viva.

Vago durante un tiempo, escuchando los rumores que corrían entre las ninfas y otros seres de la naturaleza.

Las puertas de la muerte habían sido abiertas. Un romano, hijo de Júpiter, había llegado al campamento griego. El hijo de Poseidón, Percy Jackson, se encontraba perdido.

Zoe no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Emprendió un camino sin ruta para encontrar al extraviado hijo de Poseidón. Durante su búsqueda escucho más rumores, al parecer el salvador del Olimpo estaba sin recuerdos por cortesía de Hera.

Durante dos meses lo busco sin resultado alguno.

Una noche en que sus esperanzas estaban desapareciendo se vio acorralada por dos perros del infierno. Ella solo contaba con sus dos dagas de caza y unas cuantas flechas.

No importaba cuantas veces los desintegraba, los perros seguían volviendo. No podría aguantar mucho tiempo más.

Zoe era orgullosa pero no era estúpida. Sabía que estaba en desventaja y que la única opción para seguir viviendo era correr.

Así lo hizo. Corrió sin detenerse, intentando alejarse de los perros que parecían muy divertidos dándole caza.

Tropezó. Era su fin. Otra vez. Ambos perros estaban frente a ella, dispuestos a destrozarla.

Una extraña silueta apareció atrás de los perros. Con dos estocadas los convirtió en polvo. Luego corrió hacia ella, le tomo de la mano y la obligo a correr más.

Corrieron hasta llegar a una calle media deshabitada. Ahí, un empresario esta estacionando su carro frente a un edificio. El chico no dudo. Se lanzo sobre el hombre quitándole las llaves antes de meterse al auto y apresurándola para que lo siguiera. Cuando arranco le grito una disculpa al hombre que solo los había estado mirando estupefacto.

_-¿Estás bien?-_pregunta el chico

_-Si-_musita Zoe, media aturdía por lo rápido que paso todo_-¿Quién…?_

Zoe sintió como su aliento quedaba atrapado en su garganta al ver un par de ojos verdes devolverle la mirada.

_-Hola-_sonríe el chico_-Me llamo Percy, ¿soy un hijo de Neptuno?-_su mirada confundida lo hacía parecer más perdido de lo que debía estar_-Intento llegar al campamento Júpiter, Lupa me dijo que ahí conseguiría algunas respuestas-_siguió diciendo como si fuera normal contarle todo a un extraño

_-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo eso?-_pregunta Zoe sin poder evitarlo

_-yo…yo no recuerdo nada más que mi nombre-_murmura el ojiverde_-hasta esta mañana solo tenía un recuerdo pero…ahora no sé qué era-_continuo murmurando_-yo lo tenía muy claro, era lo que me motivaba para llegar al campamento Júpiter_

_-¿Qué recordabas? _

_-No lo sé-_confiesa Percy_-no puedo recordarlo. El recuerdo que tengo ahora es diferente pero…de alguna forma se siente correcto_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Es una chica, una ninfa correteando en una colina. Haciendo coronas de flores y bailando alrededor de un dragón con varias cabezas. _

Zoe puede sentir como deja de respirar durante unos minutos. Percy ha estacionado el auto en una esquina y volteado a verla de frente.

Ella se perdió dentro de esa marea verde que siempre le había cautivado.

_-Yo te conozco-_aseguro en un susurro acercando su rostro al de ella_-te conozco de otro lado_

Sus frentes han chocado, sus ojos no se apartan de la mirada del otro.

Ella puede recordar perfectamente la primera vez que lo vio. Recuerda su sonrisa y sus abrazos, sus tiernos besos y su actitud protectora.

Ella puede recordar la segunda vez que lo vio. Su fortaleza, sus sonrisas y respuestas atrevidas ante sus comentarios groseros. Esa actitud protectora que desprendía cerca de ella.

Y ahora lo está viendo por tercera vez. Notando esa actitud protectora que los rodeaba mientras la ponía a salvo.

Ella nunca ha sido una damisela en apuros. Ella siempre ha sabido cuidarse sola. Pero siempre había amado que él quisiera cuidarla a pesar de todo.

_-Zoe-_lo escucha musitar antes de eliminar la poca distancia que los separa.

Sus labios chocan. Es suave, lento y tímido al principio, casi como si estuviera reconociendo el terreno, como si estuviera asegurándose que ahí está lo que busca. Lo que necesita.

Las manos de él han subido hacia su rostro, sosteniéndolo cerca. Temiendo que se alejara de un momento a otro.

Ella no puede evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro en medio del tierno beso.

Eso parecía ser lo único que él necesitaba. Desliza una de sus manos hacia su cuello para atraerla con fuerza. Zoe no está segura de cuando coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo aun más.

Se besan con desenfreno, sin control. Dejando que todos sus sentimientos fluyan a través de ese contacto.

Es necesitado, apasionado. Apenas se separan segundos para obtener algo de aire antes de continuar. Zoe está segura de que todo aquello que está sintiendo, ninguna otra mujer lo ha sentido sin la necesidad de un contacto más intimo.

Pero todo debe llegar a su final. Por alguna razón, la naturaleza dicta que el cuerpo humano necesita cierta cantidad de aire para sobrevivir.

Zoe intenta normalizar su respiración sin éxito alguno durante algunos minutos. Percy está igual.

_-Así que…-comienza él mirándola-debo esconderme de lady Artemisa ¿o es Lady Diana ahora? La verdad no estoy muy seguro con todo esto de griegos y romano-_comento apresuradamente_-Y por qué Lupa dijo que era un hijo de Neptuno, mi padre es Poseidón…aunque, bueno, son el mismo ser ¿no? Significa que ambos son mis padres o es ¿cómo si fueran dos personas distintas? En realidad no entiendo nada de esto…-_siguió balbuceando hasta que Zoe lo calló con un casto beso.

_-Ya no soy una cazadora-_le dice ella sonriendo levemente_-Técnicamente morí y mi puesto fue ocupado por Thalía. _

_-No estamos hablando de tu muerte-_masculla Percy abrazándola con fuerza

_-Recuperaste tu memoria_

_-Más que eso, nunca pensé que esta era mi segunda oportunidad_

_-Te tardaste-_lo acuso Zoe sintiendo como poco a poco la paz que la había abandonado regresaba a ella

_-Lo sé-_murmuro contra sus cabellos_-pero no pienso volver a alejarme de ti_

_-Tienes una nueva vida-_le recordó_-y creo que la hija de Atenea esta en ella_

_-Mi vida siempre te ha pertenecido a ti. _

Zoe no iba a pensar en el futuro. En esos momentos iba a ser lo más que egoísta que podía. Nada le importaba. Ella recordaba claramente que Lady Artemisa una vez le confesó que si su amado Orión regresara nunca lo dejaría ir. Zoe pensaba hacer exactamente eso. No iba a dejar que le quitaran a Percy después de haberlo encontrado.

**La menor de las hijas de Atlas tenía curiosidad por el semidiós que habían mandado a cuidar del árbol de manzanas. Una tarde decidió acercársele. **

_**-Hola-**_**la sorprendió él antes de que ella pueda decir algo**_**-Soy Perseo, pero dime Percy porque mi nombre ya está siendo usado por uno de los hijos de mi tío-**_**dice sonriendo traviesamente**

_**-Soy Belladona, pero si me llamas así voy a patearte-**_**responde ella mirándolo con una furiosa advertencia**

_**-¿Entonces como debo llamarte?-**_**pregunta mirándola con sus resplandecientes ojos verdes**

**Durante unos segundos ella quedo perdida en su mirada, cautivada por el atrayente misterio que desprendían sus ojos.**

_**-Puedes llamarme Zoe**_

_**-En ese caso, mi lady-**_**dice arqueándose en una reverencia**_**-permítame confesarle que he caído prendado de su dulce belleza**_

_**-¿Qué estás diciendo?**_**-chilla Zoe sonrojada**

_**-Desde ahora puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras-**_**le dice con una sonrisa traviesa**_**-mi vida te pertenece-**_**asegura con una seriedad que cautiva profundamente a la hija de Atlas**

_**-¿De aquí a la eternidad?-**_**pregunta ella**

_**-Incluso más allá**_

P&Z

That's ok.

Lalala, creo que Zoe me salió un tanto OCC. Pero bueno, me ha gustado escribirlo :D

Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones.

Recuerden, un review causa felicidad al autor (o sea, a mi!) Regálenme una sonrisa permitiéndome leer sus comentarios ˆ-ˆ

Cuídense

Cambio y fuera.

Pd: Si no me dejan review el loco pollo alienígena que hornea galletas en Venus se los comerá. lalalalala


End file.
